


Quick!

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x09: Puppet Show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how I got this from Puppet Show, but that's what my 2006 notes say, so that's what I put.

Xander watched as both Giles and Willow disappeared into the stacks. Clearly it was time for a vending machine run. Food, only blessed food could get him through the mountains of books both were going to pull out and force him to read.

Just as he stood, however, Giles came rushing out, no books in hand. “Quick. We only have a moment before she’s done.”

“What? Done what? Willow?” Before he could structure his thoughts any more clearly, Giles tugged on his hand, and pulled him over to the stack of costumes for the talent show. Giles looked at them with obvious expectation, and Xander’s brain told him to glare, even though he wasn’t sure why yet.

“What,” he asked in an entirely different tone.

“Quick, damn you. Put on a dress.”

“What? Are you-?”

“Am I mad, you mean? Absolutely not. Willow has told me a few things, I’m her confidante.” Xander blinked. “Xander, honestly, you can’t play with that many Barbies for so many hours without becoming at least a little interested in female attire.” Xander blinked. “For god sakes, I know that you dressed them until you were fourteen. And I damn well know you have a subscription to one of the magazines. Just because the old copies you bring to the art room for collages just say Harris doesn’t mean we don’t know they’re yours. Your mother isn’t the sort to look at them.”

Just as Xander was about to blink, Giles unzipped and shoved his pants to his ankles. “Giles?”

“I told you, mere moments until Ms Rosenburg comes back. I highly doubt you want her to see you in a dress, so let's try to be quick about it.”

After years of conditioning, Xander was used to bowing to an authority. Even if the authority in question was telling him to put on women’s clothing. He kicked off his shoes, and stretched the stitches of his shirt trying to get it off quickly. He wasn’t eager to wear whatever dress Giles was going to pull out, of course not. No man would be eager. He was just… well, eager-as-long-as-no-one-had-to-know.


End file.
